


Consider This: The Q Key

by Tinsin



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinsin/pseuds/Tinsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A column for the Night Vale Times, Night Vale High's school newspaper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consider This: The Q Key

Think about the Q. No, not as in a line, that would be a queue, which contains two other kinds of letter. I mean the letter Q. More importantly, consider it on the keyboard, that is, if you have a keyboard. If not, it's not that important. I'm not asking you to get a keyboard, only to consider the Q. Think about it. It's like the letter O, but with an extra appendage, like a simple circle after being exposed to radiation. It may lead you to ask things, things which are often associated with the letter Q, things like questions, or inquiries, the kind of query you find on a quiz. But it is not the purpose of this column to extoll the virtues of the letter in an ever-so-alliterative manner. The purpose, dear reader, lies in the questions.

  
Where did it come from? Who made it? Does anyone know? How did it become popular, so popular that it was decided to be the first letter you read, assuming you start reading your keyboard that you may or may not have from top to bottom, left to right, as is the custom? Why does it always need the letter U? Are they conspirators? Do they know something together that neither can fathom on its own? Does it have powers, powers beyond mortal comprehension which make it exceedingly rare and, if you'll excuse the rhyme, a better letter? If it's so great, why doesn't it go anywhere without its accomplice, U? Why? Why not?

Look at it. Gaze upon the Q, and gaze deeply into the void in its center. Allow your eye to skim the edge of the abyss, and realize that Q is a superior, decisive kind of letter. It is a letter which has a point where you can either travel away from its gaping maw, or directly into it. To view the Q is to view the turning point in any great story, the wrong turn that a hero takes that drops them into a battle with death itself, or the clawing, grasping ascent of a monster as it clambers from its lair in the deep chasm, from which none have ever returned.

Heed the warning of the Q, and have a great day at school, dear reader.

  
Alex R. Scott, Columnist


End file.
